Golbez/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Legends II Golbez appears as a non-elemental summon. Three versions of Golbez's Phantom Stone are available, Golbez, Golbez RE, and Golbez OR. All Golbez Phantom Stones share the special attack, Black Fang, which deals non-elemental damage to all enemies and inflict instant death. Some of the Phantom Stones of Golbez are based on a specific design of Golbez from throughout the ''Final Fantasy IV series of games. The Golbez RE Phantom Stones uses his 3D models from the 3D version of the game and the Golbez OR stone uses his battle sprite from the original Super Nintendo version of Final Fantasy IV. Golbez is also fought as a boss. Abilities ;Golbez Golbez allows the user to use the following abilities: *Meteor I *Meteor II *Meteor III FFLII Golbez Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 5). FFLII Golbez Alt Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLII Golbez.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 5). FFLII Golbez Alt.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Golbez Alt2.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 7-8). ;Golbez RE Golbez RE allows the user to use the following abilities: *Binding Cold I *Binding Cold II *Binding Cold III ;Golbez OR Depending on which type of Golbez OR Phantom Stone the player possess, Golbez OR allows the user to use the following abilities: *Firaga I *Firaga II *Firaga III *Blizzaga I *Blizzaga II *Blizzaga III *Thundaga I *Thundaga II *Thundaga III *Stonega I *Stonega II *Stonega III ;Golbez RE ;Golbez OR ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Golbez appears as a Warrior of Chaos and stands as the antagonist representing ''Final Fantasy IV, opposing Cecil Harvey. Possessing motivations and desires more complex than most of the other antagonists, Golbez helps the heroes in their struggles in his secretive fashion while pretending to follow the plan set down by the Emperor. In his heart, Golbez is on the side of light, and works to assist the heroes in the hopes they break the cycle of war. His alternate outfit is a palette swap based on his Final Fantasy IV battle sprites and DS render, giving him black armor and a red lining on his cape. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Golbez reappears as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside all the other characters from the original. He plays a brief but important role in the main story, enlightening Kain to the nature of the cycle of war, information which motivates Kain to strike down his allies so they will survive to the next cycle instead of being killed permanently by the manikins. He speaks to Cosmos at the beginning of the thirteenth cycle before the war begins, rekindling her memories of the previous cycle when she laid the foundation for her plan to manifest Crystals for her warriors. Golbez's second alternate outfit is his appearance in The After Years as the Man in Black, removing his armor and leaving him clad in a black kilt and cloak. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Golbez briefly appears in the Event Music Sequence "Theme of Love" which shows his boss battles from the original ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Golbez appears as a boss-type enemy in ''Final Fantasy IV and Dissidia Battle Music Sequences. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Golbez returns as a boss-type enemy, and makes his playable ''Theatrhythm debut as the representative villain of Final Fantasy IV, obtained by collecting Dark Crystal Shards. His Limit, Twin Meteor, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Magic. Type: Magic Summon: Alexander Stats Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Golbez appears as a playable character and as a boss. PFF Golbez Illust.png|Golbez's illustration (#133). PFF Golbez TAY Illust.png|Golbez's illustration (#351). PFF Golbez FFIV.png|Boss sprite. PFF Golbez.png|Playable sprite (#133). PFF Golbez TAY.png|Playable sprite (#351). Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Golbez is a summonable Legend. ;Ability Cards FFAB Rising Wave - Golbez SR.png|Rising Wave (SR). FFAB Rising Wave - Golbez SR+.png|Rising Wave (SR+). FFAB Black Fang - Golbez SSR.png|Black Fang (SSR). FFAB Gravity Force - Golbez SSR.png|Gravity Force (SSR). FFAB Twin Moon - Golbez SSR.png|Twin Moon (SSR). FFAB Black Fang - Golbez SSR+.png|Black Fang (SSR+). FFAB Gravity Force - Golbez SSR+.png|Gravity Force (SSR+). FFAB Twin Moon - Golbez SSR+.png|Twin Moon (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Twin Moon - Golbez Legend UR.png|Twin Moon (UR). Final Fantasy Artniks DFF Golbez SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Golbez appears as a boss. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Golbez appear as an enemy and could be recruited to the party during the Challenge Event Man in Black as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Dwarven Castle in Part 1. ;Stats ;Abilities Golbez can use Black Magic abilities up to rarity rank 5, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 3, Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, Knight abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5. His initial Soul Break is Binding Cold which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment attempts to inflict Paralysis on all enemies with 20% accuracy. The axe Rune Axe (IV) allows Golbez to use Black Fang which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals four non-elemental magic attacks to a single target. ;Equipment Golbez can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, katanas, axes, hammers, and rods. The axe Rune Axe (IV) allows Golbez to use Black Fang. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helmets, light armor, armor, and bangles. He can equip accessories. FFRK Man in Black JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Man in Black". FFRK Man in Black Event.png|Global event banner for "Man in Black". FFRK Discord and Harmony (Cosmos) JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Discord and Harmony (Cosmos)". FFRK Discord and Harmony (Cosmos) Event.png|Global event banner for "Discord and Harmony (Cosmos)". FFRK The Blue Planet JP.png|Japanese event banner for "The Blue Planet". FFRK The Blue Planet Event.png|Global event banner for "The Blue Planet". FFRK Golbez FFIV.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Golbez sprites.png|Set of Golbez's sprites. FFRK Golbez MC.png|Golbez's Memory Crystal. FFRK Golbez MCII.png|Golbez's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Golbez MCIII.png|Golbez's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Golbez FFIV Stamp.png|Multiplayer stamp. FFRK Glare Hand Icon.png|Icon for Glare Hand. FFRK Summon Shadow Dragon Icon.png|Icon for Summon Shadow Dragon. FFRK Glare Hand.png|Glare Hand. FFRK Summon Shadow Dragon.png|Summon Shadow Dragon. FFRK Summon Shadow Dragon 2.png|Summon Shadow Dragon (Activating). Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Golbez appears as a character and summonable vision. His job is listed as Mage. Golbez's Trust Master reward is the Meteor special ability. ;Story ;Stats Golbez's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Golbez can equip the following weapons: swords, great swords, rods and maces. He can equip the following armors: light shields, heavy shields, helms, light armors and heavy armors. He can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes ; Gallery FFBE 180 Golbez.png|No. 0180 Golbez (3★). FFBE 181 Golbez.png|No. 0181 Golbez (4★). FFBE Golbez Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. FFBE Onyx Dragon.gif|Onyx Dragon limit burst. FFBE Twin Moons.gif|Twin Moons limit burst. FFBE Dark of the Moon.gif|Dark of the Moon limit burst. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Golbez is featured on many cards. Two depict his appearance as the Man in Black from ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years and go by this name, and are of the Shine and Ice element. The others feature his 3D remake render, Dissidia Final Fantasy art, and SD artwork appearances, are of the Dark element. The Lightning element cards feature another Amano art and Golbez's render in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. His alternate outfit from Dissidia as the Man in Black is also depicted in a water-elemental card. Referring to his control over the Archfiends, Golbez's Dissidia card has the effect that when moved to the Break Zone, the player can search their four cards of different elements and a cost of 2, and play them to the field for no cost, while his 3D render card lowers the cost to play it by 2 for each of the Archfiends the player controls, and allows the player to move an Archfiend they control to the Break Zone to Break a Forward of their choosing. His Amano art card references his control of Kain, allowing the player to select a Forward on the field and take control of it after Golbez attacks, if they control a Dark character. His Man in Black cards allude to his hidden identity, preventing them from being played while a Golbez card is in play, and the two each have an ability that mirror Golbez's Pressure and Taunt abilities, the former preventing a Forward from attacking and the latter redirecting damage to the player's Forwards to Golbez instead. Golbez-TradingCard.jpg|Golbez's CG Render. Golbez-TradingCardSmall.jpg|Golbez's Dissidia art. GolbezTAYTradingCard.jpg|Golbez's The After Years art. Golbez PR TCG.png|Trading card. Golbez_TCG.png|Golbez's Yoshitaka Amano art. ManInBlack TCG.png|"Man in Black" from The After Years. Golbez3 TCG.png|Golbez's Dissidia render. ManInBlack2 TCG.png|Golbez's Dissidia render as the "Man in Black." Golbez4 TCG.png|Golbez as he appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. ''Triple Triad Golbez appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 064a Golbez.png|Golbez. 064b Golbez.png|Golbez. 064c Golbez.png|Golbez. 069a Golbez.png|Golbez. 069b Golbez.png|Golbez. 069c Golbez.png|Golbez. Guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion'' In Lord of Vermilion II, Golbez appears as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to Lord of Vermilion, along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV as part of a special cross promotion. His Shadow Dragon is also a card. In Lord of Vermilion III and Lord of Vermilion Arena, Golbez also appears as a card. LoV-II Golbez.jpg|Golbez's card in Lord of Vermilion II. LoV - Golbez Back.jpg|Back of Golbez's card. LoV3 Golbez.jpg|Golbez's card in Lord of Vermilion III. LoVA Golbez.jpg|Golbez's card in Lord of Vermilion Arena. ''Guardian Cross'' Golbez, along with Cagnazzo, Rubicante, Barbariccia and Scarmiglione are all promotional cards in the game Guardian Cross (the latter four being promotional for the release of Final Fantasy IV for the Apple iPad). Golbez himself was part of the "Grab-A-Golbez" campaign. All of them are Rank 5 (the rarest), with Golbez being a Giant-type Guardian that would have been found in the Deadmoon Desert. ''Rise of Mana'' ''Heavenstrike Rivals'' Golbez and Awoken Golbez are units and their ability is Binding Cold. Golbez can be promoted to Awoken Golbez. HSR Golbez.png|Golbez. HSR Awoken Golbez.png|Awoken Golbez. Category:Final Fantasy IV non-player character other appearances Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years player character other appearances